Last Chapter Exposed
by radioactiveoverkill
Summary: 'Well, sir. She has had a rough past, apparently. I do not know much, but I am aware she has been told to put a complete trust in you. There will be nothing to fear, sir.' - Who is this girl, that turns up at Malfoy Manor? - Im rubbish at summaries,sorry.
1. Chapter 1

The dark green and black walls of Draco's bedroom had not changed since his first year at Hogwarts. Unlike most teenage wizards his age, he did not despise this – but found it oddly comforting. He ran his fingers over the dark wooden window frames and shook his head at the dust collecting on his fingertips. 'Draco!' the harsh sound of Luscious' voice echoed through the empty corridors of Malfoy Manor. 'Draco! Come here at once!' The blonde haired boy tore open his mahogany door and made his way to his Father.

'Why did it take you so long, boy? I do not expect to wait, when I call you!' Draco stepped into the wide open gardens, and shivered slightly at the crisp air. 'Sorry, father. I got held up. It won't happen again.' The short, sharp sounds of Lucius Malfoy's walking stick hitting the panelling filled Draco's ears. He tore his gaze off his father for a moment, in realization a large, royal looking; black carriage was pulling itself into the gateway. Lucius followed Draco's movement and signed. 'Ah! My dear boy, this is what I called you to talk about!' He held a tight firm on Draco's shoulder as the carriage door opened slightly.

Out of it, stepped a boy. Not much older than Draco, with a person held tightly in his grip, blanket covering they're body with their head resting on his shoulder. The boy looked up, 'Lucius! I have brought her to you and Nacrissa, as requested'. He peeled the girl off his shoulders, and much to Draco's surprise, had put all of the girl's body into his arms. Draco grabbed the girl suddenly, before she could fall to the ground and steadied himself, confused. 'Thank you, Zabini. Will there be anything else we should know, before we continue on?' Lucius questioned politely. At this, Zabini shuffled on his heels, and looked up nervously. 'Well, sir. She has had a rough past, apparently. I do not know much, but I am aware she has been told to put a complete trust in you. There will be nothing to fear, sir.' Lucius put a firm grip onto Zabini's shoulder, 'thank you.' He nodded curtly and stepped back into the carriage. Draco watched as the black metal, pulled itself away and disappeared into the windy morning sky. He drew his eyes down to the sleeping girl in his arms. She was not a child, that's for sure, but more – his age. 'Draco, take the girl upstairs. First door on your right, come back down immediately afterwards. Go, now. Go on.' As requested, Draco took the girl upstairs, to the first door on his right. He had never been in here, for it had always been forbidden, but who was he to know why.

He placed the sleeping body on the mattress in the room and looked around. It was almost the same as his, black and dark green walls, black dressers, and a black mattress. But, something or other, seemed different. He couldn't quite place on it, directly. But something was different. Focusing now, on the girl that lay in front of him did he truly notice her sleeping form. Her hair was beautiful, a deep ebony black that fell to her waist in slight curls. Her plump red lips, stood out against her flawless pale complexion. Her eyelashes slightly curled upwards when her eyes were shut, and she had slight freckles that were dotted carefully around her nose. His eyes travelled downwards as to what she was wearing, he pulled the black comforter off her front, and left her laying on it. A dark green Slytherin quidditch t-shirt clung to her curves in all the right places, and a pair of baggy flared out jeans were hugging her hips. Tattered black worn converse where covering her feet and suddenly the girl reminded Draco of somebody he once knew.

Somebody he thought he would never see again.

**What do you think? Reviews are very much appreciated, thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

'_Draco! Please, do be careful of the Nargles! You know what their like this time of year!' Nacrissa sighed, as she warned her young son. 'They do not exist; mother! Father told me, I'm sure that if they were real, Larianna would have found them by now!' Draco referred to his younger sister. He took her tiny hand in his and smiled at her cute – looking face. Larianna giggled at her older brother's small joke, and gripped his hand tighter. As her two younger children walked off hand in hand, 'Nacrissa! Nacrissa! Come at once!' Lucius' voice echoed throughout the entire manor. She stood up from the bench, overlooking the garden and rushed into the hallowed halls._

'_Lucius, whatever is the matter?' Nacrissa sighed, overworked. 'He has returned my wife. You know what we must do. If he ever found out, it would be unthinkable'. Lucius placed a cold hand on her shoulder. She sighed, agreeing with him reluctantly. 'I know, but it's not right!' Her tears were starting to collect in her eyes. 'She will be safe, and back with us one day. We do not want her dead Nacrissa!' Lucius cried, harshly._

_Draco smiled as he watched his little sister play in the grass, silently. She was only a few minutes younger than him, but in their 6 year old minds, it was a lifetime. He watched as she pulled the daisies that barely ever grew, so gently out of the ground. Intertwining them with the others she had picked beforehand. She did it with such gentleness; it was a wonder how she had ever survived the compelling ways of her families' beliefs. As she tied the final knot on the last daisy, Draco walked over and pulled them gently out of her hands. He pulled them around the top of her head, and tied them together with a slight knot. Larianna looked up at her big brother and smiled. 'Thank you Draco. You're the best big brother in the entire world!' she giggled. He laughed slightly and pulled his arm around her shoulders. 'Larianna, you are to come with us. We want no hassle, if you please.' Draco recognised this voice from the radio father permanently had switched on, and turned around immediately. Cornelius Fudge. Everybody in the wizarding world knew this person, the Minister of Magic. He knew that nobody could stand against his word, no matter how hard they try. Draco's grip on his sister's shoulder tightened. 'Draco, would you release your sister, please.' The voice came again. 'No.' He replied firmly. He felt her squirm into his chest, which only made his grip even tighter. 'I'm sorry son.' Cornelius Fudge walked towards the two, touched Larianna on the shoulder lightly, and within 2 seconds, she was no longer in his grasp, and the Minister was nowhere in sight, along with his sister._

_Draco leapt off the grass, as quick as you could possibly say 'Merlin', and ran into the dark hallway, with tears gently making his way down his face. He felt a sob wrack his body, 'Mother! Father! They've taken her! They've taken Larianna!' He could have sworn he saw a look of pain flash his mothers face, but it was gone within the second it appeared, 'Now, Draco. Stop making up such foolish lies!' she replied harshly. 'How must you accuse me of lying, mother? She's gone!' Draco pleaded. 'Draco, stop it this instant! You are never to speak of her name in this house again, do you hear?' his father added with force. The blonde haired boy nodded weakly and ran off to his room, with silent tears streaming down his face. How could they let them get away with it? Why do they suddenly speak of her, with such disgust?_

_Draco knew that this was the last time he would ever cry. He wouldn't let himself. She was gone, that was it._

The painful memory flashed through Draco's mind as he forced himself not to cry. This wasn't possibly her, and he needed to face that fact.

**Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated. **

**Thank you.**


	3. Just a little update

Just a quick little update from me;

I know that I probably haven't been interacting with you, as much as I should and I feel like it's probably unfair on you to think that the author of a story you (possibly) like doesn't really care about where/what is going or doing. So I wanted to apologize and just say that I have a few chapters ready and waiting to be updated but I will only put them up if I get a response to this story so far. I feel like I could possibly go quite far with this, and I feel quite happy about the progress I've made up to now. I don't mean to make it sound as if I'm pushing you to it, but I feel it would mean a great deal to me as an author if I got some constructive criticism or just a plain review on the story.

So please, if you do have the time press the little review button (just down below) and leave me a few lines?

Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

Draco removed the previous thoughts from his head, and felt his eyes go hard once again. He quickly walked out of the room, closing the door with a dull thud behind him. He walked down the stairs not looking up once, causing him to run into his Father at the bottom. 'Do look where you're going, boy!' yelled a hard voice. 'Sorry, Father. I wasn't looking where I was walking' Draco muttered. 'Your mother is waiting in the parlour; we must go there at once. We would like a word, Draco.' Lucius walked off in the other direction, banging his stick on the floor as he went. Draco walked behind him, making no noise at all. Nacrissa was sitting in a chair, letting her thoughts wander 'Draco, my darling boy! Sit, now. Come on, sit!' A smile overcame on Draco's face. He barely ever got to see his mother nowadays, because of all the war that has been going on; she was moved for safety. So when he did, he took in all he could for he never knew when he would see her next. Draco sat down next to Nacrissa and smiled, 'Mother! How was your trip? Good, I'm hoping!' 'Yes Draco, it was most enjoyable. Now please, your father and I would like a talk with you.' She replied. 'Now boy, do you remember Larianna?' said Lucius, walking into the room and placing himself on a chair opposite. 'How could I ever forget?' Draco said sharply, 'Now, dear I know your upset at what happened but that is what we need to talk with you about.' Nacrissa reasoned.

'You mean, after all of this time **you **were the ones who took her away from me! It was you! You knew how much I needed her and you sent her away!' Draco yelled, feeling tears creep into his eyes. Draco rarely ever cried. In his case, tears were a form of weakness, so he wiped them away as quick as they came. 'Draco, will you sit down? Let us explain!' Nacrissa cried. 'Why should I?' Draco snapped back. 'DRACO, SIT DOWN NOW AND LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER!' Lucius threatened, pulling out his wand. Draco huffed and fell into a chair, 'Go on then, explain yourselves!' 'Draco, you must understand, he-who-must-not-be-named has returned Draco. He would have killed her! He would have killed her, and you know it! We were protecting her! Would you rather her dead Draco? Are you that selfish you would have made her stay with you, and die in the long run?' Nacrissa hissed. Draco whimpered, but forced himself not to show any emotion. 'Is she upstairs? Is the girl..' he started. 'Yes Draco. It is Larianna.' Lucius informed him. 'May I go and..' he started again, 'Yes you may.' Nacrissa finished. Draco shot out of his seat and friskily returned to the bedroom upstairs once again. He pushed open the door, careful not to make a sound but only to find her sitting upright. Fear obvious in her eyes. Draco took a step forward, she looked up. 'Draco?' She whispered. He ran over to the fear ridden girl and took her fiercely in his arms, letting his head fall on her shoulders. 'I missed you, Larianna I missed you so much.' His cries muffled by her hair. 'Draco, is it... is it really you?' she questioned. 'Yes, yes I swear! Nobody's going to take you away from me again, Ell! They won't, absolutely nobody!' He cried. She cried out in happiness and hugged her brother tightly. 'Draco, I was... I was so scared! I thought you left me!' Draco grimaced at this, 'So was I Ell, but know that I will never leave you. _Not even if I die doing it.' _he promised.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco stared down at the sleeping girl in his arms; of course he was thrilled that his little sister was back in his life, but if he was right about the accusations he had made on his father in his head, there may be no way to keep her safe.

He knew he shouldn't think of his family in that way, but it was obvious they hadn't been a family since Larianna disappeared. Now she was back, in the back of his head he couldn't help but things may change. He knew in his heart they wouldn't but he would keep every faith he had in him until Lucius was proven guilty. Larianna slightly stirred, and brought Draco out of his thoughts suddenly. He propped her up against his chest and watched as her eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the light in the room.

'Oh! Draco? You're really here? You mean.. you mean it wasn't a dream?' she stuttered. Draco chuckled and held her closer.

'No, it wasn't a dream. How are you feeling? Well, I hope.' he questioned, placing a slight kiss on her forehead. 'Yes, yes I'm fine its just all a bit surreal. Nothing wrong.' her voice was muffled as she hid her face in her older brothers shirt.

'Draco! Larianna! Please, come here at once!' their fathers hard voice filled the dark corridors of Malfoy Manor. Draco grasped his twin sisters hand firmly and slightly pulled her towards the door.

'Don't be scared Ell, come on.' he reassured her. She nodded, gripped his hand tightly and they made there way into the grand foyer, where there family was awaiting them.

_-I'm really sorry that this hasn't been posted sooner! My Microsoft Word has stopped working, and I had to make use on a rubbish word document program on my laptop. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I will try my best to get a better and longer chapter up for next time. Thank you for staying with me._


	6. Chapter 6

Draco held Larinna's hand as they made their way down to their parents.

He had noticed she was slightly panicking, and in an attempt to calm her down, he rubbed her shoulder soothingly - in which she stared up at him and smiled softly.

'Ah, Larianna. Glad to see you are awake' Lucius' hard voice came from below the stairwell.

'Yes, sir' she replied quietly.

As they reached the bottom, Draco let go of her hand and pushed her gently toward her mother who held her in a tight, and loving embrace.

They both let go, and Larianna turned towards her father, a small smile on her face.

His face held a hard grin as he walked towards the girl.

'There are some rules we need to go over, Larianna. That is, if you plan on staying in this house.'

She nodded as he pushed her shoulder to the sofas. She sat down, and looked down at her knees.

'You will be attending Hogwarts with Draco for your final schooling year, understand?' she nodded. 'I'm sure you have heard of the final battle ahead, am I correct?' she nodded once more, 'yes, I thought so. You are to pick a side, girl. Though I must say I would be most utterly disappointed if you chose the wrong one.' he drawled.

She gulped and looked up once more.

'May I ask, sir, what do you mean by picking a side? Wouldn't I stay loyal to my family, or do you doubt me?'

He snarled. 'You insolate fool, you know exactly what I'm talking about. And I want an answer, would you really like to go against your brother? Fight against him? Maybe even, kill him?'

She shook her head. 'of course not! I would do no such thing!'

'Of course you wouldn't, you will pledge your allegiance to the dark lord, girl.'

'I'm afraid, him I do not support...sir' she added.

'This is what we get for giving her to the ministry!' Lucius cried. 'She has been infiltrated! Her mind has been washed of all that we believed in!'

Larianna, Nacrissa and Draco all flinched.

'I have not been brainwashed, I just do not stand for what he has done.'

Lucius growled 'he has saved our family name for generations, do you not understand?'

Larianna suppressed a laugh. 'Of course, sir.'


End file.
